Sirens and Paint
by luckyluboo
Summary: Rosalie,Alice,and Bella are all best friends,but what happens when bella's dad sends three male cops who are there bodyguards to watch out for them because a seriel killer James is on the loose and could be after the girls. Please read and REVIEW LOVE YOU


Sirens and paint

Bella p.o.v

"…I love you my beautiful Bella…will you marry me..?" A beautiful Adonis said to me. Then he faded away when I felt my bed being jumped on by no other than my roommates. One of my roommates is a very hyper four foot eleven, black spiky haired friend Mary Alice Brandon, but everybody calls her Alice because she hated her first name. The second roommate is Rosalie Lillian Hale but we call her Rose for short. She is supermodel beautiful so is Alice they make me feel like I'm so plain because I'm 5'5, long mahogany lazy curled hair, and pale skin. Rose is 5'6, she has the same hair as me except her hair is blond and she has naturally tanned. Back to the reason I could not see the face of the man in my dream because my best friend/roommates decide that my waking up is more important than my sleep.

"Rosalie..Alice..Stop jumping please" I asked

"Ok, but you have to let us pick out your outfit and do your hair and makeup." Alice said trying to bargain with me

"Yes, that would be so much fun!" Rose commented

"I guess so, but why we are just painting our new house." I commented because I wanted to know why I had to look pretty today to paint.

That's what Rose, Alice, and I do for a living. We own HBS a construction company, which stands for our initial of our last names. At the moment we are taking a little vacation for a month and fixing our new house that we just bought about 2 weeks ago and moved in last week.

"I just have a feeling that we are going to meet the men we will marry today." Alice said while going through my wardrobe and trying to pick some clothes that I probably have double of

"I thought it was weird at first, but then Alice explained how she came to that explanation."Rose said as I walked into the bathroom getting ready to take a shower

30 MINUTES LATER

I came out of the bathroom to find very annoyed looking roommates.

"Bella you know we hate when you take very long showers to avoid Bella Barbie time" Rose said while pushing me down in a chair in front of the mirror in my room and started doing my hair

I ignored that statement from Rose and turned to Alice.

"Alice, please explain how you came to the conclusion that we are going to meet the man we are going to marry today?"I asked

"Well, the chief of police of Seattle a.k.a your father called and told me that he and his three new lieutenants are coming to visit and he told me they are 23, 23, and 24 just like us. Yay!!!(Alice and I are both 23 and Rose is 24 due to the fact that she was born December 24th, Alice was born January 2nd and I was born January 4th.)

"Alice you can't believe we are going to marry the three of them they could be ugly, dating, or married for heaven's sakes!" I said kind of wondering what they look like

"Bella that's why I convinced Uncle Charlie to tell me if they were single and they said they were kind of single" Alice said

Rose immediately turned her head and looked at Alice like she had 2 heads.

"Wait, what do you mean 'kind of single'?" Rose motioned with hand quotes while looking annoyed

"Well, he said the boys told him that they had just broken up with their girlfriends when they got transferred to Seattle and that's all they told him."Alice said while handing me a blue shirt that brings out my hair but is reasonable for painting and she handed me blue denim shorts.

I noticed that we were all wearing the same thing other than Alice's shirt was pink and Rose's shirt was red.

"Alice they probably are heartbroken that they had to break up and move away from their girlfriends, did you think of that?" I asked

"No, but I have high hopes." She replied

"Girls let's get started painting the outside" Rose said

"Oh, wait what time are they going to be here?" I asked

"Uncle Charlie said they would get here at two o'clock" Alice replied

"Alice did you notice that it's like one-thirty." I asked

She just shook her head yes and we all grabbed paint and started on the outside painting the shutters a chocolate brown. Rose turned on the CD Alice burnt and called our "painting melodies".

25 MINUTES LATER

We finished in like 25 minutes later because we only had like five pairs of shutters.

"Hey, guys since were done painting the shutters you want to call it a day?" I asked

"kind of yeah" Alice said with a evil voice from behind me

"What does tha…" I was cut short because when I turned around alice slapped paint all over my shirt and started laughing.

"Oh it is so on!" I said while rolling paint all over Rose's back

"Bella bad idea" she rolled paint on my back then got Alice after me "girlies we have to stop because I see Uncle Charlie's cruiser and 3 other cruisers were coming down the road" Rose said while we formed a plan

"Ok, I think we should just do flips and stuff in the yard and show them how flexible we are!" Alice said all excited

"Sounds good to me" Rose said while turning up the music so it was a little louder but not too loud

"ok" I said and started flipping

We all went in to a double back flip twist when we saw the cruisers pull up in our drive way and stop.

We all landed then fell on our butts laughing when my dad got out of the car and had a weird look on his face.

Then that's when the lieutenants all got out and we immediately stopped laughing and got up while whispering

The first one we saw was about 6'3 and had the biggest muscles I had ever seen, he also had curly brown hair and a big white smile.

The second was about 6'2 and was not as muscular as the first guy but still had a lot of muscle, he had sexy blond hair. The third was the hottest I had ever seen in my life he was like an Adonis, he was the same muscle ratio as the second and he had bronze hair that looks like he just had sex, he had the most beautiful emerald eyes they were like orbs.

As we were getting up Rose said "I call the muscular one" Alice said I call the "blonde" I just said "I call the bronze one" we whispered

Then we all ran and pilled big hugs on my dad and kissed his cheeks which were blushing because he was probably embarrassed in front of his co-workers.

"Ok, girls this is Emmett Cullen he said while pointing to the muscular one, Jasper Whitlock pointing to Alice's favorite and this is Edward Cullen he said pointing to my Adonis" he said

"Hi" We said

"Guys, this is my daughter Isabella Marie Swan he pointed to me, this is Mary Alice Brandon, but never call her Mary she hates that he said pointing to Alice, and this is Rosalie Lillian Hale" he said while pointing to her

"Hello" all the boys said at the same time

"OK, know that that's out of the way why don't ya'll come in and sit down and tell us why you are all here." I said while Alice, Rosalie, and I were starting to walk in the direction of the front door when we heard chuckles coming from the three boys.

"BELLA, ALICE, ROSALIE WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE PAINT ON THE BACK OF YOUR SHIRTS?" Charlie yelled looking flustered

I step forward and said "Dad we had a little fun with the left over paint we had from painting this morning".

"Ladies, I know ya'll are on vacation from work but wasting resources is not logical." He said

"Fine, Uncle Charlie I won't start another paint fiasco if you promise to not comment on our front door color." Alice said

"Ok, It can't be that bad." He said then looked at us funny when the saw that our door is pink. We all then went and sat in a chair in the dining room.

"Ok, dad why are you here?" I said trying to hide the fact that Edward is staring at me

"Bells, we are here because for the next month these gentlemen are going to be your bodyguards". He said

"WHAT..." Alice said

"WHY?" Rose said

"Explain!"I said

"Well, it seems one Jacob Black has decided that somebody in this neighborhood is going to be his next kidnap victim" he said

"Did you just say Jacob Black as in the state's biggest kidnapper who never gets caught Jacob Black?" Rose said looking worried

"Yes, that is what he means!"Said Jasper

"I just want ya'll to have bodyguards to protect you from him so don't argue and the guys are already set up in the house next door. SO, I will let ya'll get acquainted" Charlie said while getting up and heading for the door "Oh, yeah ya'll have to be with your bodyguard 24/7 and here is a letter telling you who is who's bodyguard" Charlie left a letter on the table then left

All of us girls were shocked so we couldn't even talk let alone move. Then my Edward…No not MY Edward just Edward… got up and opened the letter and started reading it.

In his angelic voice he read the letter,

Dear Ladies,

We have sent our best officers in the state to watch over you because we were notified that you could be the kidnapper's next victims. The gentlemen have had extensive training and will protect you. You HAVE to be with your bodyguard at all times except when using the bathroom. That includes being together even when your asleep.

The following pairs are:

Lieutenant Emmett Cullen will protect Rosalie Lillian Hale

Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock will protect Mary Alice Brandon

Lieutenant Edward Cullen will protect Isabella Marie Swan

Yours truly,

Governor Belton

Edward ended and we all sat in silence.

"I think we should play a little game anyone up for it?" He asked

"That depend what game?" Rose said using her lusty voice

"I think we should play 20 questions except we all put the questions in a bowl and the questions have to be answered by everybody" Edward said in a God like tone

"I'm in" Alice said looking way to excited

"Me too" Rose replied staring at Emmett's muscles

"Ditto" I replied looking at my God known as Edward Cullen

5 MINUTES LATER

"Ok the questions are in the bowl so ladies first" Jasper said

Rose put her hand in and pulled out a question.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No" Rose said

"No" Alice said

"No" I said which made me think about my first time with by ex boyfriend mike, it was totally awkward and I ended up breaking up with him because he cheated and I regret the decision to have relations with that stalker.

"No" Emmett said

"No" Jasper said

"No" My Edward said, No Bella you barely met him he's not yours

"Hey this game is boring!!! Do you girls mind coming to our house and waiting until we are done working out?" Emmett asked

"Sure, we can ask you all questions while you're working out" Alice replied

We all got up and were walking behind the guys. We were chatting while going to the house.

"OMGosh guys Jasper is so hot, he makes my body shiver every time he smiles." Alice said all happy

"I know about that shiver thing, have you seen Emmett's muscles I just want to see how many abs he has but I actually think that I could care about him way more than physical aspect." Rose said

"I think it was love at first sight when I saw Edward in that uniform, I am thinking the same as Rose that I could actually fall in love with this man." I said while blushing a shade of dark red

"Hey ladies, what are ya'll giggling about over there?" Emmett said stopping in the doorway

"NOTHING!!!" We yelled in unison

"Ok, we gentleman are going to go change into workout clothes ya'll can get comfortable on the sofa" Edward said while him and the guys went into a room to change

Edwards P.O.V

Emmett, Jasper, and I went and change and when we were done we had a quick conversation.

"I know I just broke up with Tanya but I really like Bella and I don't know if I should flirt or is there some kind of rule that you have to wait after you breakup with one girlfriend to get another." I asked

"I know what you're talking about bro, I've been thinking about asking Rosalie out since we met her and it's more than just a physical connection."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to ask Alice out when I get a chance and I think we should get out there it's been more than 10 minutes." Jasper said as we walked out in only shorts

"Sorry it took so long ladies I couldn't find my sneakers but we are here so ask us the questions you wanted to ask" Emmett said making up a lie so they don't know that we were talking about them

"Why did ya'll decide to go into law enforcement?"My Bella asked wait she's not my Bella ….yet

"Well, our fathers both work together as doctors at forks hospital. So we grew up being at the hospital and we saw all the good things police officers do to keep bad people of the streets and away from the innocent people." I stated finishing running my mile and getting off the machine

"That's so sweet that you wanted to help people." Bella said while Rosalie and Alice nodded then noticed that the same car has been passing the boys house for about thirty minutes.

**WHO IS IT?**


End file.
